


It's impossible not to fall for Shaw

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is thing going on between Root and Sameen. But what happends when the other Groves' sibling starts to feel something for younger Shaw? Better ask the one more expirienced in this game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sameen Shaw's brother = Dominic Shaw  
> Samantha Groves' brother = Thomas Groves

Root didn't miss the scene that happened. She was smirking from the couch. Looking at her brother Thomas staring at younger of Shaw siblings. She saw as her brother lifted his gaze from screen to look at Dominic too, they gazes meet seconds before he left the room.

Sameen couldn't stop the smile creeping onto her face. She saw as her brother Dominic nearly tripped on the flat ground. He was walking while he watched Thomas working on computer. He was too distracted by her lovers' brother to notice where he was going. She didn't try to catch him. She knew he will not fall to ground. So she just followed him out of subway. Last thing before she left was wink at Root.

Once door closed behind them, Thomas put his notebook aside and he came across the room to his sister. "Do you think that...ehm... Dominic might be... ehm a little... gay?" He asked carefuly. Root glanced at him smiling. "I see it's impossible not to fall for Shaw, isn't it?" His cheeks started burning red at the coment. "How did you-" He tryed to ask, but his sister cut him off. "It's pretty obvious. Moment your gaze meet his you almost dropped your notebook. Good thing that it was on table. I'll not buy you new." She smirked. She walked over to coffee machine and took cup. "But hey, you have big chance I think." She sayd.

"Why do you think?" Curiously he asked. "Because he almost tripped at the sight of you." She revealed to him the scene he didn't saw, because he moved his gaze.

"Don't worry. You will not be the first Shaw-Groves relationship in team Machine." Was the last thing she sayd, before sitting back to her computer. And Thomas knew that he shouldn't talk to his sister while she is working. So he was left with his thoughts alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this was pretty short, i got this idea when I played the Sims3 and created Shaw-Groves family, where both Sam and Sameen had Siblings... sooooo, yeah :3


End file.
